Defying Destiny
by schmackie
Summary: Randy is going out with the most popular girl in school, but he finds love while on a summer vacation. What was meant to be a summer fling, turned out to be more than expected… RandyxMickie RandyxMaria and other characters AU
1. Yesterday

**Summary: Randy is going out with the most popular girl in school, but he finds love while on a summer vacation. What was meant to be a summer fling, turned out to be more than expected… RandyxMickie, RandyxMaria, and other characters.**

Randy was sitting on the plane to New Jersey reminiscing on his life as of before yesterday. Yesterday was the day his girlfriend told him that they needed to 'take a break.' Before yesterday, everything was going great. He had a great life: he was the first-string quarterback on the football team; his girlfriend was the captain of the cheering squad. But now his parents had to ruin the summer for him. He was going to be alone for 2 and ½ months. Everyone will have to go on with their lives while he had to start a new one. He would be so bored. Then, he thought about his beautiful girlfriend: Mickie James. He thought about how she looked when he told her that he was going away for the entire summer. She was on the verge of bawling her eyes out. He could remember it like it was yesterday, because it was yesterday.

_--Flashback--_

"_Randy, we need to talk." He hesitated while she sat him down._

"_Randy, I know that you're going away this summer, and you know I love you," He knew what was coming_

"_But…" He added onto her first statement.  
"Randy, what do you want me to do!? I can't just sit around here all summer wishing I had you here while you're frolicking through the flowers with some Hawaiian chick you just met. I don't want to have a boring summer!"_

"_First of all, I'm going to the New Jersey Shore, and, second, I wouldn't be doing that if I had a girlfriend, and third, I went last summer and the summer before that. Why is it so different now?"_

"_Because we're dating, Randy! And it's just for the summer. We can go back to normal once you get back." Mickie promised_

"_But nothing will be the same when I get back." Randy retorted._

"_I just want you to have a good time and not feel attached while you're away."_

"_You're just saying that to make it seem like you have me in mind when making this decision! You just don't want to have a boyfriend who isn't even in the same state as you!"_

"_Now you know that's not true!"  
"Do I? You just want someone to make out with while I'm gone without a guilty conscience."_

"_That is not true, Randy!" She said on the verge of tears._

"_It's just the summer. I guess I'll try to deal."_

"_Thank you!" She said, her tears miraculously disappearing from her eyes._

_Randy just stayed silent._

"_How about one more kiss?" She asked._

_Randy stood up from the steps of his front porch and leaned into her waiting arms._

_-- End Flashback--_

As much as he wanted to say that the last kiss he shared with his former girlfriend was the best kiss of his life, he couldn't. He didn't know why that kiss was different but he tried not to let it bother him.

When the plane finally landed, he followed the endless line of passenger out of the doors and into the overly packed airport in Newark.

.:.

Maria looked out the window as the plane began to descend to the destination, New Jersey. Not only would her summer suck, but so would her senior year of high school. After three amazing years at her high school in Ottawa, her parents gave her the horrible news.

_--Flashback—_

"_Were moving to St. Louis?!?" Maria screamed to her parents._

"_I'm really sorry honey but your father got transferred." Her mother said in a calming voice._

"_How could you do this to me?!? I'm gonna have to leave all of my friends! And what about Phil? You know my boyfriend?!?" She exclaimed. _

"_Maria please don't worry, you'll gain so many friends in Missouri." her father said._

"_We're gonna make it up to you, don't worry." Her mother said._

"_O yeah? What are you gonna do? Let me go to the beach for the summer?!"_

"_If that's what you want?" Her father answered without hesitation._

"_Are you freaking serious!?" Maria exclaimed in disbelief. "You're going to _bribe_ me to go? That's a little pathetic."  
"We just don't want to have to force you to go. We want you to _want _to go."_

"_In your dreams..." Maria mumbled under her breath._

"_Maria, sweetheart, you can pick where we—"_

"_Why can't I pick where we live?"  
"Maria, this is for your father's job. He can't just say no to a promotion this big!"_

"_Fine, take me to some tropical island, buy me whatever with all the money we're supposed to be getting from this, but I will NEVER want to go to St. Louis, Missouri." With that she stormed out the door and walked to Phil's house to tell him about her move._

_As she walked the 3 blocks to Phil Brooks', her boyfriend's, house, she thought about how she should tell him and how he would react. She wasn't sure how he would take it but she would just tell him right away. No beating around the bush. She arrived at his house faster than desired, but she marched right up to his front door and knocked._

_Roughly two seconds later, Phil Brooks opened the door and pulled Maria in for a sweet and tender kiss. Once he pulled away, Maria looked him straight in the eyes and said, "My family is moving."_

"_WHAT?!" Phil asked in astonishment._

"_Yeah, my dad got transferred there and I'm moving at the end of the summer to St. Louis, Missouri."_

"_Really; are you sure that you didn't misunderstand them?" He asked her as he took her hands in his._

"_Yes, Phillip, I'm positive. I just don't know what to do."  
"What is there to do? What are you talking about?"  
"Phil, I'm talking about us. You said yourself that long-distance relationships never work! We're going to be so far away, I won't be able to stand it!"_

"_Maria, we'll work something out."_

"_That's just the thing, Phil, I don't think we can."_

"_Wait, what?!"_

"_I just don't know what to do!"_

"_Maria, we'll make it work. Don't talk like that."_

"_O, Phil!" Maria said as she hugged him tighter._

"_Maria, I promise you that we'll stay together."_

_--End Flashback—_

Then she remembered what she was trying to block out of her memories for the entire plane ride. It happened a few days after she had told Phil.

_--Flashback—_

"_Maria, we have decided to go to New Jersey."  
"WHAT!? What happened to St. Louis?"  
"No, we've decided the Jersey shore for vacation."_

"_OK, I guess that's fine. When are we going?"_

"_5 days."_

"_OK and when will we get back?"_

"_2 months later." Her father mumbled his answer._

"_WHAT, MY LAST SUMMER IN OTTOWA AND I CAN'T EVEN BE HERE!?" Maria asked her parents in disbelief._

"_You suggested it. We went online and found a beach house for rent. It's very nice, but the man said that we had to be there for the entire summer, otherwise, he'd have to find someone else to rent it."_

"_Then why couldn't he just find someone else?!"_

"_We just wanted to make you happy. You said that you wanted to go to a beach, and with this price… we just couldn't pass up the deal."_

"_Just like how you couldn't pass up the deal for more money with dad's promotion? And, just so you know, if you want to make me happy, then let me stay here."_

"_But we just can't do that, sweetheart."_

"_I can't believe you!"_

"_We'll be back for another week after the trip to pack up the rest of our things and say goodbye to everyone before we go and you could--" Maria's mother tried to finish but Maria had already ran upstairs to her room._

_The Next Day_

_Maria walked to Phil's house to tell him the bad news. She could've texted him last night but she needed to tell him this in person._

_She knocked on the door. And he answered._

"_I'm going to New Jersey for the rest of the summer." She mumbled, almost inaudible, but he still understood. And yet he questioned her._

"_What; for how long?"_

"_I'm leaving soon, and then I'll be back at the very end of the summer, for the last week."_

"_I can't believe this!"_

"_Me neither, but I don't know what to do."_

"_Let's just try to get through this. We'll find someway to work it out."_

_Just then Maria's cell phone rang. It was her mother telling her that she needed to get home so that she could finish packing._

"_Phil, I need to go."_

"_Why can't you stay?"_

"_I need to finish packing. I'm going to be gone for a while…"_

_He pulled her in for a kiss. Maria pulled away and walked down the three steps that led to the broken concrete outside his house._

_The nest couple days, Maria had tried to get a hold of her boyfriend but he kept ignoring her. She tried to call him, but he wouldn't pick up. She tried to text him, but he wouldn't reply. She tried to go over to his house to talk to him. But either his mother said that he wasn't home or no one would even answer the door. Finally, on the afternoon before she left, she had gone over to his house. For once, Phil answered the door._

"_Why have you been ignoring me lately?" She demanded._

"_Maria, I've been thinking,"_

"_Ok…"_

"_And I think with you leaving, we should break up."_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_I know that it's sudden,"_

"_Only a lot…"_

"_But, I can't be waiting for you the entire summer, only for you to come back for a week to run off again. I just can't handle it."_

"_I guess I understand where you're coming from."_

"_Good, but Maria, we can still talk and be friends right?"  
"Why should you care?"_

"_Because, over the years, not only have I loved you—"_

"_Phil, save it!" Maria interrupted him. "If you did love me then you would believe our love would last through anything." Maria started to walk away, but Phil grabber her arm and turned her around and gave her a kiss, but Maria pushed him away and started to run. She ran right home and went straight up to her room and started to cry as she looked at all of the boxes surrounding her. She knew her life would never be the same after tomorrow._

_--End Flashback—_

She started to tear up as she knew that her life had changed after yesterday. She snapped out of her reverie when the pilot announced their arrival. She looked out of the window and watched as they slowly descended onto the paved blacktop that was the beginning of her future summer. Maria unbuckled her seatbelt as she stretched out of her seat. Looking around at her surroundings on the plane, all of the tourists, their carry-on bags receiving the light that was lost while in the overhead compartment, she now realized that this wasn't her future, it was her now, and she needed to forget about yesterday.


	2. New Jersey

**A/N: Sorry, guys! I know it's been FOREVER since the first chapter. Also, JClvr is NOT writing the story with me anymore so I decided to continue it. I have two different ways that this story could go and I'm not sure which one to use so the next update after this one might be a little while too. Sorry in advance!**

Randy took his suitcase from the rotating conveyor belt. He grabbed his littler brother's suitcase and gave it to him. He held his hand as they walked over to where his parents and sister were waiting for them.

"Randy, you seem quiet." His younger sister, Becky, commented.

"Do I?" He asked sarcastically.

She looked down with a frown and the family continued to the car rental.

.:.

Randy must've spaced out because before he'd realized it, they were at the beach house that he used to stay at with his parents when he was his sister's age, 11. It was in a nice neighborhood with the same kind of people as they were as their neighbors. It was just a second home but it was Randy's favorite place in the world. Their house was a light tan color with two stories and four bedrooms. His mother, Elaine, loved the full kitchen and his father, Bob, loved the living room with the big screen TV. His little brother, Nathan, went to a park a block away from the house everyday and his sister was always riding her bicycle everywhere with her friends that she met a couple summers ago. Randy always loved the beach and he also love the hot girls in bikinis. Maybe his break-up with Mickie wasn't such a bad thing.

"Randy, help you brother with his bags." His father told him. He obeyed and took his brother's and his things up to their rooms.

"Randy we're going to head down to the beach right away. Start getting ready, son."

"Can I finish unpacking first?" He asked, wanting to get it out of the way.

"I don't know…" His mother answered.

"Mom, I'm eighteen. I'll just meet you guys when I'm done."

"I think he'll be fine, dear." His dad reassured her.

"Alright, just be careful. Take your phone, too."

"I will, ma." Randy said with a roll of his eyes.

.:.

"Mom! Where's my red and white bathing suit?"

"It should be in the bag with the others." Maria's mother answered her. Maria rifled through the bag again… no luck.

"I still don't see it." She called.

Her mom walked into Maria's chosen room. She shuffled through the bag for about three and a half seconds and pulled out a red bikini with white polka dots.

"Thanks." Maria grumbled.

"Your welcome." Her mother said rather irately before leaving the room.

Maria scoffed and changed into her favorite bikini and covered it with denim shorts and light pink wife beater. She grabbed her phone, flip flops, and a pink and white striped beach bag and pulled her sunglasses out. She looked up and saw her dad bringing in boxes from the U-Haul attached to their SUV. A who looked to be her age rode by on his bicycle. He was good looking but she knew it was too soon. She only broke up with Phil _yesterday_. She turned around and walked toward the front door without another thought.

"Where are _you_ going?" Billy, Maria's brother, asked.

"None of your business." Maria told her younger brother.

"But it is mine." Her father butted in, standing behind her, coming from shutting and locking the U-Haul.

Maria rolled her eyes and continued her escape.

"Maria, wait. Where are you going?" He asked sternly.

"Anywhere but here." She answered under her breath.

"Well if you wait a couple minutes we could go 'anywhere' together."

"Well I want to go alone."

"That's too bad. We're in a new place and not until after the first week or with our approval can you go anywhere alone." He told her. "That goes for you, too, young man."

"Dad! I'm eleven now. I'm a lot more mature."

"Yeah, when you get chest hair, we'll talk."

Her brother walked away disappointed.

"Maria, wait. Just wait a couple minutes then we'll head to the beach."

"Fine." Maria huffed before walking away and sitting on the door step.

She decided to text her best friend from Ottawa, Ashley.

-i miss you. :(

-hey girl! i miss you 2

-i cant believe im going 2 b gone the entire summer

-me either! senior year wont b the same wit out you.

-i know. :/

-so how is it in jersey? nice?

-i have to admit, its rly beautiful but i miss il

-i bet

-so hows the boyfriend?

-hes good (: were going 2 the movies 2moro.

-thats good. …have you talked to phillip?

-not since your party

-oh.

-im sorry hun

-its not your fault

-i know i just feel bad

-its gonna be so awkward when i come back for the last week of summer.

-i can only imagine. :/

-im sorry i dont mean to be dumping this on you.

-its okay girlie, your life is messed up right now.

-thanks for the reminder

-lol sorry. i gtg. painting my room.

-ok have fun.

-you 2

-ill try

"Maria, we're ready," Her mother told her.

Maria and her family began their walk to the boardwalk and walked by a plaza with a burger joint and a pizzeria. She decided she wanted to try it. They continued past it to the boardwalk then the beach. Maria immediately pulled out her towel from her beach bag, took off her shorts and shirt and began applying sun screen on her body. Janny and Billy went straight out to the ocean and began splashing around. Maria's mother and father set up beach chairs, a beach blanket and an umbrella. They started talking about how much they liked the beach and the boardwalk and their rented house. Maria plugged in her iPod and blasted The Starting Line's "The Best of Me."

.:.

After Randy finished putting his things where they were last summer, he changed into his swim trunks, a white wife beater and flip flops. He grabbed his phone and his aviator sunglasses before going out to the tool shed in the backyard to get his bike. He turned onto the street and saw a man struggling with boxes from a U-Haul. The man got control of them and nodded in Randy's direction. Randy nodded back with a small smile and rode to the beach with the wind grazing his scalp.

He arrived at the beach and parked his bike in the bike stands and  
locked it with a bike lock. He looked for his family and ran over the hot sand to join  
them.  
"Where's Nate and Becky?" Randy asked his parents.  
"In the water." his mother answered from behind her book. Randy looked  
out and saw his sister trying to teach their brother how to ride the  
waves into the shore. He took off his wife beater and sunglasses and  
went to join them. He shivered slightly at the temperature of the  
Atlantic Ocean. He saw Becky ride a wave in and caught her eye.  
"Are you coming out, too?" She asked him.  
"Yeah, I just wanna get used to the water first."  
"Okay." She said before returning to deeper waters.  
After becoming numb from the cold water, Randy went to join his  
brother and sister. He decided to scare Nathan by ambushing him from  
behind. Randy snuck up and wrapped his arms around his younger  
brother's stomach and pulled him up and dunked him under the water.  
His brother screamed in terror which switched to laughter when he  
didn't drown. Randy stopped thrashing his brother around when his  
sister returned from body surfing.  
"Rands, can we go deeper? I want to, but Natey's scared."  
"I am NOT scared! I just... I..." The six-year old stammered for an excuse.  
"It's fine. Nate, get on my back." Randy suggested. Randy and Becky  
walked out to shoulder deep waters while Nathan held on to Randy's  
neck for dear life.  
"How were the waves? Get any good ones?"  
"They were alright. I only got a couple. They're basically just bumps  
today."  
"Hmm..." Randy replied. "Well I guess-- Whoa!" He slipped under the  
water. His brother laughed after he resurfaced. The waves pushed them  
back in shore and three of them just relaxed in the ocean and  
reminisced on past summers. They went back in when Nathan got hungry.

.:.

"Maria!" her brother shook her.  
"What?" She asked as she pulled her headphones out.  
"We're getting lunch. Do you want pizza?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah that'd be good."  
"Then you can go get it."  
"Fine"  
"Wow."  
"What?"  
"You seem to be in a better mood."  
"I guess it's the beach. It's so pretty here!" Maria said, exasperated.  
"Yeah, it is. No go get us pizza!"  
"Mom, can I have money to get us pizza?" Her mom gave her a twenty and sent Maria and Janny to get pizza from a place on the boardwalk. Maria was joking around with Janny. She always had a soft spot for her sister and she couldn't be angry at the beach. Janny jumped on her back and Maria carried her piggy-back for the rest of the boardwalk.

"What kind of pizza you want, Jan?" Maria looked back at her six year old sister.

"Pepperoni!" Her sister suggested.

"Alright." Maria turned to the man behind the counter.

"What can I get for you?" The man asked.

"I'll have a pepperoni pie."

"$13.75" The man stated.

"Here you go." Maria handed him the twenty. He gave her the change.

"It'll be about ten minutes."

"Okay, thanks." Maria smiled before letting her sister off her back.

"So how was the ocean?" Maria asked Janny.

"It was so cool! The waves were really fast and the water was cold and there was the sand even at the bottom!" Janny exclaimed.

Maria gasped. "No. Way."

"Way! Then Billy tried to jump over the waves and he did! He jumped so high Maria! It was so cool!" Maria heard two boys laughing and looked to the source.

"I bet! Billy's a good jumper, you know."

"Yeah. When we're done eating do you want to come out in the water with us?" Janny asked her older sister hopefully.

"Sure I will, hun." Janny smiled and looked around the boardwalk. Everyone was out at the beach so the boardwalk wasn't very crowded. Maria saw the boys who were laughing approach the pizza stand. She looked over and saw Janny chase after seagulls. They squeaked and flew away as she ran toward them. Maria laughed at her sister. She was confused when a boy went to join her.

"That your sister?" a deep voice from her left asked. Maria looked over and saw a tall body, quite muscular, she looked up to see the guy who was laughing before.

"Yeah. She's six." Maria turned her gaze back to her sister so she wouldn't be caught staring at the guy's six pack. "Is that your brother?"

"Yeah. Nate's six, too." He answered her, his deep voice surprising her since he only looked about her age. "I'm Randy, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Randy. I'm Maria." She looked over to meet his gaze. He put out a hand with a smirk on his face.

Maria smirked back and stuck her hand out to shake his. Janny ran back over to Maria.

"Is the pizza almost ready?" Janny asked.

"It should be soon." Maria answered.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Maria. Maybe I'll see you around." Randy said after receiving his pizza.

"Yeah. Wait, how'd you get your pizza before us when we were here first?" Maria asked confused.

"I called in." Randy stated walking backward toward the stairs to get back to the beach. "Bye, Maria. Nate!" Randy called over to his brother.

"What?" He called back.

"Let's go!" Randy waited for his brother. When Nate arrived at his side, Randy took one last look at Maria and smiled before escaping to the sandy ground.

"Who was that?" Janny asked confused.

"That was Randy." Maria stared where Randy had just disappeared.

"Who's _Randy_?" Janny questioned still confused.

"I'm not sure. I just met him." Maria turned her attention to the pizza man who gave her the pizza and some paper plates.

"I thought we weren't supposed to talk to strangers." Janny scolded her sister.

"He's not a stranger anymore." Maria looked at her sister who was giving her a "what are you _talking_ about" look.

"Let's just go and eat our pizza, Jan." Maria hurried her sister along.  
"Okay." Janny's attention changed to the nickname Maria called her. "And don't call me Jan! I don't like it."

"Okay, Janny." Maria smiled as Janny walked next to her down to her family.

**A/N So I know it's been a really, **_**really**_** long time since I updated but with JClvr not writing with me and contemplating between endings for this story. So thanks for sticking with it and I hope you guys like the story! Thanks! Review. –Jackie.**


	3. History

Maria took a shower after the beach. For some reason she couldn't get that Randy kid out of her head. His gorgeous body, his hypnotizing baby blue eyes, his perfect tan, his tall stature. He was mouth watering. Maria thought about Phil. She missed him. Maria looked at herself in the mirror. She decided she needed to get a grip and get over him. Maria was startled when she heard a knock on the door to the bathroom that connected to her bedroom.  
"Be out in a sec." Maria adjusted the towel around her body and opened the door.  
"Yeah, Janny?"

"Ri-Ri, will you read me a story?" Janny asked with puppy dog eyes.  
"Sure, hun. Pick one out then I'll be there when I'm dressed, okay?"  
"Okay." Janny's face lit up.

Maria smiled and shut the door. She brushed her hair and teeth and exited the bathroom. She put on shorts and a camisole then walked over to Janny's room.

"So what story did you pick, Janny?"  
"This one." Janny handed it to Maria. Maria lay down next to Janny on the bed. She opened the first page and began to read. Maria found herself not thinking about the book. Her mind was on Phil. What was he doing right now? Had he met someone else? Was he having a miserable time? Did he still love her? Maria was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard Janny yawn. She looked down and saw her eyes creep shut. Maria closed the book, pulled the covers up, and turned out the light. She walked out of the room, now bored.  
She went back into her room to grab her phone then headed down stairs. She saw her dad sitting on the couch watching a baseball game.

"Who's playing?" Maria asked as she sat down on the opposite side of the couch.  
"Yankees against the Dodgers. Dodgers are up by three and it's the  
bottom of the fifth."

Maria started to mess around with her phone. She was looking at old pictures she took with her friends. There was one of her and Ashley with icing all over their faces from Ashley's birthday where they had a cake fight. Another was when a bunch of her friends went out to eat after a half day. The got pizza and sat in the park to eat it. They all decided to dog pile on Maria and Phil took the picture. The next one was of Maria and Phil. Phil's hair was short then and his smile was so simple. He had definitely changed since the last time she saw him. She quickly turned to the next picture to try and get Phil off of her mind. That one didn't help much. It was Maria kissing Phil's cheek  
while he smiled sheepishly to the camera. Maria quickly shut her phone  
and got up.  
"Where are you going?" Her father asked.  
"I'm tired. I'm going up to bed." Maria lied. She went back upstairs.  
She put on music to clear her thoughts. Maria decided to blow dry her hair because she couldn't go to sleep with wet hair. When she was done  
she sighed into her bed.

She was done with Phil. The only time she was going to see him was when she was back and that would only be for a week. But when she was done packing, what would she be doing? She could hang out with her friends but her friends were friends with Phil.

"Maria. Stop," She told herself. "That's not going to be for another two months. You have plenty of time. Calm down."

Maria then thought about her future in Missouri. She also thought about the irony of the name. It was her misery. It was so surreal. She was leaving the house she had been in her whole life and moving to a new state for one more year before she goes off to college. Maria grabbed a book she brought and read. After about an hour Maria heard her dad come upstairs and climb into bed next to her mom. She decided to go for a walk. She really needed to clear her head and the music wasn't helping. She put on some flip flops and grabbed her phone. She quietly snuck downstairs after turning the music off.  
She crept out the front door and began to walk down the street. She  
didn't know where she was going but she found herself at the boardwalk. She looked around at the hustle and bustle of the late night people. She could barely hear the crash of the waves over the booming music and people talking. She decided to go down to the beach.

Maria checked the time on her phone. It was only 10:30. She sat near the water's edge and dipped her toes into the wet sand. Maria sat there for awhile staring into the black water. Maria trapped herself in a reverie of what her life might have been like if she hadn't messed up Jeff.

Jeff was a boy from North Carolina with his brother Matt. They moved from the South when Jeff was seven and Matt was eight. Maria and her group of friends easily took a liking to the brothers. Matt took a liking to Ashley, Maria's best friend, and Jeff took a liking to Maria. They were good friends but as Maria started to develop, Jeff wasn't sure how much longer 'just friends' would be enough. But apparently a few other guys noticed too. Phil was just one. Maria had also gone out with Brian Kendrick when she was fifteen. She found him charming and cute and he was a very attentive boyfriend but Maria couldn't stand being almost a foot taller than her boyfriend and still able to take him seriously. She ended it after two months. Next, when she was sixteen, she went out with Phil for the first time. Let's just say Jeff was less than pleased since he had never liked Phil very much. It was very awkward for Maria since she had always seen him as a friend and wasn't accustomed to him treating her like a girlfriend. He noticed her awkwardness towards him and they mutually ended it. Jeff couldn't have been happier and opportunistically asked Maria out a week after she and Phil had ended it. Maria said no because she wanted some time to herself for a bit. Jeff was crushed but was still persistent. Things went back to normal for he and Maria and when he thought things were heading in his direction, he asked Maria out again. This time she said yes and sealed it with a kiss.

A couple months later at a party, Phil was drunk. He pulled Maria into a room to tell her that he loved her and couldn't stand that she was with Jeff. Maria tried to ward him off nicely but he didn't get the clue. He kissed her and, of course, Jeff had walked in and broke up with Maria on the spot. Jeff then proceeded to knock out Phil with one punch. Maria went home and cried. All through the weekend, Phil tried to get in touch with her. On that Monday, Maria talked to Jeff and explained the situation. Jeff said that he didn't forgive Maria for how she could have let that happen and, as much as it killed him, he didn't take Maria back. Maria started to cry as Jeff walked away. Phil, sporting a black eye that had swelled shut, had seen the whole thing and came to comfort her. Phil then told her his side of the story. He explained that he was going to tell her that he loved her before Jeff asked her out but didn't have the guts and when he heard that Maria was going to be at that party that he got nervous and drank a bundle which caused all of his feelings, and later his dinner, to spill out. He promised her that he would be 'straight edge' and wouldn't let her down. Maria got back together with him in order to try and get over Jeff. Instead though, she really fell for Phil. For the year and two months that they dated, he stayed true to his word. He did, that is, until yesterday when he broke her heart.

Maria felt the tears stream down her face. She decided not to fight them anymore. Crying felt good. She felt the stress melt off her back with each tear. Maria felt a lot better. Maria looked at the time. 11:34. She decided to head back. She tried her hardest to remember the way and felt relieved when she recognized the rental car in the driveway that her father had gotten. Maria walked up to the front door and tried to open it. She started to panic when the door wouldn't budge. She twisted the knob as hard as she could but the door would not open. She didn't dare ring the door bell and wake up the entire house. Not to mention, she would get in an insane amount of trouble for going out that late, especially in a new place. Maria parked herself on the stoop and debated on whether or not to call her parent's cell phone. She looked at the porch next door and saw the light switch on. A boy walked out and Maria felt relieved. They walked out to the street without an idea she was there. As they passed in front of her, Maria called out, "Randy?" She was surprised at her recognition of the boy and was even more surprised to hear the boy call back, "Who's asking?"

.:.

Randy was on a mission. A mission to get Mickie out of his head. He decided to go to the boardwalk. There was always a plethora of women after him. Randy knew he was hot and he knew women knew he was hot. Randy left his house, even though it was a rather late hour, and started to head to the boardwalk. He abruptly stopped when he heard a voice from his left call out his name.

"Randy?"

"Who's asking?" He skeptically replied.

He heard footstep through grass as the figure approached. The thin, long legs. The hour glass form. He could already tell this girl was hot but he felt weird that she knew his name.

"I think it's you at least. I'm Maria. I think we met earlier today."

"Oh, yeah. I remember a Maria." Randy remembered the girl with her sister at the pizza stand on the board walk.

"So what are you doing out so late?" Maria questioned him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the very same question?" Randy countered.

"Well I asked first."  
'Ooh. A feisty one.' Randy thought. "Going to the boardwalk. And you?"  
"Went for a walk."  
"And why were you waiting outside?"  
"I kinda locked myself out." Maria smiled sheepishly.  
"Most owners keep a spare key under the mat."  
"There isn't a mat." Maria looked at the door and back at Randy.  
"Well then," Randy walked up to the stoop and Maria followed him. He lifted the potted plant next to the door with ease. He picked up a key and handed it to Maria. Randy returned the plant to it's place. Maria stared at the key in her hand and then back at Randy.  
"Is there a reason that you're not unlocking the door?" Randy asked as he leaned against the wall.  
"I suddenly don't want to get inside as badly as before." Randy smiled at her response as he discreetly snuck a peek at the ample cleavage in her low cut top.  
"And why is that?" He teased. This girl was very interesting. She surprised him a couple times with her words. He waited in anticipation for what she was going to say next.  
"The view is not nearly as nice inside." Maria smirked back. She looked him up and down. Randy laughed at her and Maria joined in with a cute giggle.  
"Now I've heard some cheesy pick up lines, mainly from me, and I'd have to say that one makes top ten. Mind if I use it sometime?" Maria giggled harder.  
"So you're a ladies man?" Maria asked him trying to keep up a mysterious sexy persona but failing.  
"You could say that."  
"What else could I say about you?" This girl was quick. Randy liked her.  
"You could say I'm sexy but I get that all the time."  
"I'm sure you do." Maria checked him out again before giggling. He was in very good shape and Maria was definitely attracted to him sexually.

Mentally, she wasn't too sure yet.  
"I'm sure you hear that all the time, too. Right?" Maria giggled and blushed. She shook her head in response.  
"No? Do you live in a place where the people are blind?" Maria once again shook her head.  
"Hmm. But I'm sure you have a boyfriend."  
"Yeah, I... Don't."  
"Because that answer makes me believe you."  
"Well I did but he broke up with me yesterday."  
"No kidding. Me too. She decided to end it becasue I was coming here for the summer. She was a slut anyway. Why'd this dickhead breakup with you?"  
"I'm moving."  
"From where?"  
"Ottawa, Illinois."  
"To where?"  
"I'm sorry but I took the walk to not think about the end of summer. Please let's change the subject." Maria said sitting down on the step.  
"Okay. Where'd you walk to?" Randy asked sitting down next to her.  
"The beach. I sat there for awhile."  
"You know the beach is dangerous after sunset."  
"Actually I didn't know that. Why?"  
"That's when all the crazy people come out and attack pretty teenage girls like yourself."  
Maria laughed at his facial expression.  
"So Randy." Maria leaned in toward him.  
"So Maria." Randy said leaning in also.  
"Thank you." Maria said. She kissed his cheek and stood up.  
"What? Where're you going?" Randy stood up confused. He walked up to Maria who was unlocking the door. He leaned against the wall.  
"Its late. I'm starting to get tired. Good night, Randy."  
"Okay. Good night. Maria." Maria opened the door and watched as Randy backed away and waved goodbye. "Sweet dreams."  
"Sweet dreams, Randy." Maria put the key back under the plant, walked in and closed the door behind her. She smiled as she snuck back upstairs and went to bed.  
Randy turned away from the house and walked back to his house. When he was in bed he realized that he was supposed to go to the boardwalk. He rolled over and tried to sleep as thoughts of Maria filled his head.

**A/N: So I'm pretty proud of myself for not waiting a whole month to update. Also I checked the story traffic and it said a bundle of people read this yet only one reviewed. I am slightly disappointed. This is my first try at a story like this one and I could really use your help and criticism. Pleas review! Thanks! **


End file.
